Everlasting Future
by Paula Lirio
Summary: Como um amor que surge na guerra pode afetar a vida deles. HPSS, Slash


Título: Everlasting Future 

**Autora: **Paula Lirio

**Classificação: **Nc-17, Angst/Romance

**Casal: HP/SS**

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens citados nessas histórias pertencem à J.K. Rowling.

**Aviso: **Slash, sexo

**Notas: **Essa fic (ou conjunto de drabbles) é um presente para Amanda Saitou, que foi minha Amiga Oculta no natal da Potter Slash Fics. XD

**Notas2: **Os títulos das Drabbles são títulos de músicas do anime Ruroni Kenshin (Samurai X).

ooo

**Blast**

Eu nunca liguei para romantismos. Simplesmente não faz meu gênero. É um dos motivos pelos quais eu nunca me interesso por mulheres. Elas já nascem com um voraz desejo por romance. Acredito que a maioria dos homens não costumam estimar romance, por isso eles me são menos desinteressantes.

No meio de uma guerra, a minha vida amorosa é a minha ultima preocupação. Um romance estava tão perto de chegar o topo da minha lista de preocupações quanto a concepção de Hagrid – que me dá calafrios só de tentar imaginar. Mas é exatamente esse o problema com guerras, há sangue e mortes, torturas, carnificina, terror... e, assim como se vê nas histórias de guerras, há sempre uma paixão – muitas vezes proibida...

E eu fui uma das infelizes vítimas do amor de guerra. Um amor obviamente proibido que não tem porquê nem para quê acontecer.

Algumas pessoas dizem que quando se está numa guerra, é preciso ter um amor para quem voltar.

Essas pessoas são imbecis. Nenhuma delas se apaixonou por alguém que quer sua cabeça num prato.

Pois é. Eu tive o infortúnio de me apaixonar pelo herói, pelo salvador do mundo.

Quero que Harry Potter apoderça no inferno por isso.

**To Defend The One He Loves (Ai suru Hito o Mamoru Tame ni),**

Eu nunca me coloco na frente de ninguém. Nunca me meto em brigas alheias e jamais arriscaria minha vida por outra pessoa que não fosse eu mesmo. Mas quando dou de cara com a possibilidade de perdê-lo, eu esqueço todos os meus princípios e arrisco tudo que posso por ele.

Ele está deitado, inconsciente enquanto Malfoy, Nott e Avery têm suas varinhas apontadas para mim. Meu coração bate mais rápido do que jamais bateu antes. Estou acuado, mas não vou deixar que eles cheguem perto do garoto.

"É hora de escolher entre você e ele, Snape!" Talvez eu não precise escolher. A varinha dele está alguns passos atrás de Malfoy.

"Accio" Eu estou perfeitamente consciente de que há três varinhas prontas para um Avada Kedavra. Pouco me importa.

Seguro o corpo do garoto com firmeza e aparato para o mais longe que posso imaginar.

Bato minha cabeça num chão duro e estou perdendo a consciência.

Que maravilha. Vamos morrer e eu nem sei onde estamos.

Innocence

Olhos verdes me encaram repletos de uma inocência que um lutador não deveria ter. A boca é pequena e fina, lábios pálidos e ressecados por causa do tempo em que ficou doente.

A minha boca alcança a dele antes mesmo que meu cérebro perceba o meu desejo. Sinto como se todo o meu corpo estivesse sendo manipulado pelo dele. Ele se deita oferecendo-se para mim.

Ele está numa cama de hospital, e eu deveria estar seguindo a minha razão e não o meu desejo.

Mas é muito mais forte que eu.

Eu sei que ele não é virgem. Há dois anos atrás ele namorava uma Weasley, é impossível que ele seja virgem.

Minha língua força a passagem por um caminho estreito. Seu corpo inteiro começa a tremer e, debaixo de mim, ele geme, grita e implora. E tudo o que eu consigo pensar em fazer é ir mais fundo e mais rápido até que ele perca a voz.

Ele era tão apertado que minha mente se transformou numa névoa muito densa. Eu não conseguia raciocinar, nem entender. A única coisa que me passava pela cabeça eram os sons que ele emitia, os gemidos altos e as frases desconexas. Nossos corpos estavam fora de controle.

Eu deveria ter pensado nas conseqüências.

A guerra não havia lhe tirado a inocência. Mas eu sim.

**It's Gonna rain**

Esse é o fim de algo que nunca existiu de verdade. Ele foi embora e eu nem sei ao exato para onde. Não tenho forças para procura-lo. E eu sei que Severus não quer ser procurado.

Ele foi embora sem deixar rastros. Levou tudo o que o pertencia. É como se ele nunca tivesse estado aqui.

Eu quero gritar, matar. Destruir qualquer um e qualquer coisa. Mas talvez ele tenha as suas razões. Talvez ele já estivesse cansado de mim. Não é como se fôssemos ficar juntos para sempre. Mas era bom saber que ele estava por perto.

...Mentira. Eu acreditava, sim, que seria para sempre! Ninguém nunca chegou tão perto de mim quanto ele.

Mas talvez essa seja a minha sina. Nada meu vai durar para sempre.

Eu fecho as janelas. Vai começar a chover.

**  
As it has always been (Sono Mama)**

Já tem um mês que o deixei. Um mês que minha vida voltou a ser exatamente como era antes.

Agora eu tenho paz, e ele vai ter a chance de ser feliz.

E algumas pessoas acreditam que eu não sou capaz de ser altruísta.

Talvez eu tenha sido um covarde. Mas ele precisa viver com laguem melhor.

Eu to tentando acreditar nas minhas próprias palavras, mas a imagem dele me substituindo por alguém mais novo.

Mas eu sou egoísta! Então que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui? O que eu vou fazer agora sem ele para me atazanar?

Eu não sei fazer mais nada sem aquele pivete. Eu não quero vê-lo com alguém mais novo.

Ele sempre pertenceu a mim. Aquele corpo ninguém mais pode tocar. Aquele pescoço fino, aqueles braços magros. O gosto forte de um quase-homem, o sorriso de menino. O corpo dele foi feito para encaixar no meu. E o meu para encaixar no dele.

Não posso ficar mais tempo sem ele. Somos um quebra-cabeça de duas peças.

**Everlasting Future (Towa no Mirai)**

Ele me abraça, molhando minhas vestes. O cabelo cheirando a xampu e a pele limpa e macia me fazem sentir uma dolorosa culpa.

Eu preciso explicar.

"Harry, eu..." Ele me cala com um sorriso.

"Você voltou?"

"Voltei."

"Bom."

Ele me abraça mais forte. Merlin, ele está completamente nu. Ele puxa de leve meus cabelos, e me beija. O gosto da pasta de dentes se mistura com o gosto dele e eu me deixo levar.

Ele desabotoa minhas vestes tão devagar que, a cada botão livre, meu corpo treme de ansiedade. Ele beija a minha boca, meus ombros. Morde meus mamilos da forma que eu gosto, enquanto suas mãos seguram meu quadril.

Ele me faz sentar na cadeira mais próxima e se ajoelha na minha frente. Aqueles enormes olhos verdes me encaram pedindo uma confirmação, eu não consigo fazer mais nada alem de gemer.

Ele beija meu umbigo e desce devagar. Encosta o rosto no meu pênis e eu sinto todo o sangue do meu corpo se concentrar naquela região.

Ele segura a base e começa a me masturbar devagar. Eu quase não tenho voz para pedir que ele vá mais rápido, que ele me alivie.

"Harry, por fa-ah!" Ele passa a língua da base à ponta, cuidando de cada ponto sensível. Eu perdi a capacidade de raciocínio.

Ele me abocanha e eu quase gozo. Ele tem uma boca pequena e cuidadosa. Aquela língua é muito quente, muito macia, eu não consigo mais controlar. Ele me coloca o mais fundo que pode em sua garganta, meu corpo entra em convulsão e num gemido entrecortado, eu gozo.

Meu corpo todo treme. Ele sorri pra mim.

Ele se levanta e me dá a mão para que eu levante também e me guia até o sofá. Minhas pernas estão bambas, mas consigo chegar ao sofá.

Ele me deita no sofá com tanto cuidado que meu peito dói. E me beija. Não é um beijo que estamos acostumados a trocar. É um beijo dolorosamente devagar. Ele está sugando o pouco de mim que restou.

Não preciso de palavras para saber o que significa. Hoje ele é quem tem o controle. E eu me deixo levar por ele.

Após uma eternidade, sinto seus dedos lubrificados se insinuarem por dentro de mim. Dói. Não muito, mas o suficiente para me fazer contrair. Mas ele continua, até que a dor é superada por uma sensação muito maior. O prazer de ser dele.

"Harry..."

Ele senta no sofá e me põe de no colo. Coloco meus joelhos ao lado do quadril dele e desço o corpo. Ele se coloca dentro de mim aos poucos. Vai o mais fundo que pode, para depois tirar de vez. Eu abraço o pescoço dele e ele dá uma estocada dolorosamente rápida, mas que me faz perder a noção de tempo e espaço.

Ele segura meus quadris quase que implorando que eu me mexa. E eu o faço.

Cavalgo ele o mais rápido e forte que posso. Ele geme coisas inteligíveis, e eu respondo da mesma forma. Ele crava as unhas no meu quadril, e eu sei que vai me fazer sangrar, mas tudo o que consigo fazer é me mover rápido. Para cada estocada um grito, e eu não vou agüentar muito tempo, muito menos ele.

Sinto o primeiro espasmo dentro de mim, e nos deixamos levar por um orgasmo violento. Eu desabo em cima dele, sem sequer lembrar o meu nome.

Ele me abraça forte e eu posso sentir seu coração acelerado. Normalmente eu não iria querer ficar aqui coberto de suor, mas é a única coisa que posso fazer para não chorar. _Eu não sei chorar._

Eu não acho que vá durar para sempre. E sei que ele também não acha.

Mas _Final Feliz_ é só o começo de muito mais.

**Fim**

Ooo

Essa fic não foi betada, então desculpa aí qualquer coisa! XP Mas foi feita com coração!


End file.
